Passion et tentation
by S-i-n-a-7
Summary: Passion , tentation, amour, tromperi, mensonge, moment de tendresse, sont a vous1 Bonne fic


Cette fic vous semblera peut-être inocente mais attender cher lecteur tout cela sera épicer, piquant et apaisant ! lol! et bien mon ptit cermon seront pour les prochain chapitre car celui si n'est pas extra ordinaire!  
mais bon ^^ c'est ma 2 ieme fic alor soyer dure mais envoyer moi des  
reviews et pour les sugestion vous avez carte blanche mais comme vous savez mm si  
elle son bonne je ne doit qu'en prendre une pour certaine scene ^^!  
! Alors bonne fic !  
ASAÏ  
p.s. s.v.p lisez mes ptit mot de l'auteur ^^ --------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-------------------------------------  
CHAPITRE 1  
----------  
Cela fesait déjà trois semaines que l'école avait recommencer que harry  
songea serieusement a étripper draco. Celui si étant tout comme l'autre  
prefet! La nuit commencait a tomber, qu'une douce et étrange musique jouait autravers de murs de pierre sombre. Harry fesait sa ronde abituel et se son mélodieu se rendi jusqua c'est oreille, de la arp se disait-il, quel merveilleux son! Mais un silence s'installa brutalement et Harry ne s'était pas encore apercu qu'il s'était perdu dans une des pièce secrete.  
La lune éclairait a peine la pièce. Une grande fenetre muni d'un balcon  
orné d'un rosier grimpant qui refletai par les goutlette qui y sétaient  
déposer. La pièce était sombre mais pas asser pour ne pas y voir où il  
marchait et où il allait...  
  
Draco était bien caller dans un fauteuille devant le feu ardant du foyer.  
Il contemplait les flamme danser devant lui en ne pensant qu'a une seul  
chose, une seule et unique personne a par lui! Harry! Il était la assis  
depuis une heure ou presque, a ne rien penser, et en bout de ligne seul  
le nom d'harry potter lui venu a l'esprit et ce qui le fit sorti de son  
état pensif! Il tourna l'égèrement la tête vers la fenetre a l'ouest et contempla les étoile longuement, cela fesait longtemp qu'il ne les avait  
longement regarder comme ce soir là.  
  
Il sorti son regard du ciel se disant qu'il était mieu de retrouver son  
chemin avant qu'un autre de première année aille se promener dans les cuisine pour aller cherche des sucreri. Il posa un dernier regard se posa  
sur le ciel étoilé et sur la lune qui éclairait a peine le chemin ayant  
quun nom en tête : Draco! Son visage parut doux et dans les nuages mais  
sentend les idée arriver, il sortie de son esprit avec un seul visage : celui qui démontrait la haine envers le jeune serpentard, c'était le seul  
visage qu'il pouvait montrer. Le seul et unique. Harry marcha mais ne  
trouva rien quei démontrait qu'un élève était passer par ici. Il décida  
alors de se rendre dans son lit baldaquin et sendormir le mieu qu'il le  
pouvait. Il dormit bien cette nuit là, en quatre ans bientot c'est rêve  
n'était pas hanter par cette voie aigue et surnoise...  
  
Draco, qu'enm a lui, passa la nuit a se tourner, a se retourner encore et  
encore dans son lit, cherchant la plus fine parti de sommeil, mais rien  
ne vint, il décida donc de passer au grand moyen! Après cela il dormit  
épuiser et satisfait quelque soit la manière!  
  
Le soleil fit son aparition peux après le réveille d'harry, Il était  
rester assis devant le fauteuil a penser et a écrire.... Son esprit n'y  
était plus , depuis quelque semaine, plutot depuis sa rentrer il se  
demandait constament le : pourquoi? Et ses amis aussis mais pas le même  
pourquoi, mais plutot que ce passe-t-il dans sa tete? Pourquoi est-il  
toujours dans la lune? Seule hermione compris le pourquoi et le comment  
mais elle prefferait le garder pour elle même et éviter le jugement de  
Ron et les autres Gryffondors! Par le simple regard dériver d'harry lui fit comprendre d'ou venait cette source de perte de concentration. Venant  
l'heure du petit déjeuner Harry s'assit face a Ron et a côté d'hermione  
qui beaucoup changer depuis son été, ses cheveux nétait plus les meme,  
ils était lisse et soyeux, elle avait maintenant un corps de femme, et  
Ron avait réussi a se faire un peu bronzé durant l'été.  
  
- Va tu continuer a jouer au Quidditch? Demandant a son meilleur ami le  
jeune rouquin  
  
- Mmmmh! Répondit Harry le regard sur une cible présise.  
  
- Harry? Harryyyyyyy? Demanda Hermione n passant sa main devant le visage  
du jeune gryffondor  
  
- Sa y ai , il est reparti dans son ptit monde merde!  
  
La jeune gryffondor arrêta d'agiter la main devant le visage de son ami et porta plus attention à la cible t'en fixer et désirer, elle chercha du  
regard et se posa sur une personne, celle qu'elle redoutait et celle qu'elle doutait depuis le debut de l'année scolaire. Daco Malfoy! Était-  
ce son imagination ou était-il vraiment en trein de le regarder avec un sourir et un air rêveur. Voyant le regard de Draco se poser sur le sien,  
il baisa imédiatement les yeux sur son assiète de toast pas encore terminer. Son visage commencait a devenir de plus en plus rouge. Une voix  
clair résonnait dans son esprit comme si elle venait de loin elle lui  
disait: " pourquoi tu rougi, il n'a que croiser ton regard, pourquoi  
tente tu de cacher la vérité , voyons ce n'est pas toi!"  
  
Les minutes défillèrent et Harry n'avait toujours presque pas touché sont  
petit déjeuner et ne semblait non plus préocuper par le match des serdaigle contre les serpentard cette apres midi seul son esprit était en  
mode passif, rien ne latteingnait, rien ne semblait le faire réagir,  
comme si il était perdu dans un océan de pensé et de théori ou l'on ne  
cherche qu'a n'en sortir!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
J'espere que vous avez aprécier! Au prochain chapitre au menu serdaigle contre serpentard, quel sont les pensé d'harry , celle de Draco et celle  
d'hermione, ou ira c'est petite pensée bien cachée???  
envoyer moi d review et ne tener pas compte des fautes d'ortographe je  
suis une nuliter en francais ^^ en anglais d'allieur ^^ !!! Et vu que j'y suis je vous que si vous avez des problème, que vous voulez  
en parler je suis toujours là pour vous, et rien ne sera dévoiler je ne  
suis la que pour apaiser le coeur en cas de besoin ^^!  
---------------  
! ASAÏ !  
--------------  
! ^^ ! Et les chapitres seront de plus en plus long ! ^^ ! 


End file.
